Replacement
by Poe the second
Summary: Bell is missing Mandark, and is longing for a companion. But then Dr. X introduces her to his new secret weapon, her counterpart... Blaze! Based on Bleedman's Powerpuff girls Doujinshi. Please read and review.


Replacement

Bell sighed, as she petted Gir, while staring at the strange flowers of the Black Eden meadows. She didn't know why she came here, probably because the place reminded her of the evil boy genius who designed them, Susan, or as he preferred to be called, Mandark. But coming to this place only brought back the pain of the memories she had of the evil boy genius she had come to care so much for. Nowadays she had no real companion, someone she could share her secrets with, hang out with, or at least have a decent conversation with. Gir was very cute and funny, but all he could say was nonsense, that made almost no sense at all. Her father Dr. X had tried to talk to her about her loss at first, but he had become very busy with a top secret project, all X had said was that it was a powerful weapon he could use against the Powerpuff girls. Bell decided it was probably some kind of super powerful robot, or a giant dooms day device or something. "Bell?" said Dr. X's voice, bringing Bell out of her thoughts. Bell opened her eyes and turned around to see Dr. X standing there with his arms crossed behind him, "Yes daddy?" said bell putting Gir down, the dog disguised robot cried, "Go wonder piggy!" He ran between Dr. X's legs in a super hero flying position as he proceeded down the hall. "Bell, there's something I want to show you. I've been working on it for some time now, come along." Said Dr. X and he turned and left the room, with Bell quickly following on his heels. "What is it?" asked Bell, as they walked through the halls of Black Eden, Dr. X replied with, "You'll see." Eventually they came to a door that said, "Restricted! Authorized Personal Only! Contains Project Blaze." Bell was awed, this was the door that had contained the weapon her father had been working on, did it have something to do with her? Dr. X put his hand on a scanner outside the door, there was a noise as a line of light scanned his hand and a robotic voice said, "Hand scan confirmed. Welcome Dr. X." The doors slid open, and Dr. X walked inside with Bell right behind him. The room contained mostly computers, manned by Darkstar council robots, and in the center of the room was a stasis tube, filled with water, with a figure floating in it. Dr. X walked over to Zim who was manning a control board in front of the tube, while Bell looked at the tube and wondered what it contained. "Is he ready?" asked Dr. X, to which the irken replied, "Yes we just ran a check on him." "Then proceed." Said Dr. X. Zim nodded and began to turn dials, and as he did so, he said, "Muscle relaxant off. Power ventage off. Tranquilizer off. Awakening procedure activated." Dr. X went to stand in front of the tube ad stared as the figure slowly began to stir slightly. Suddenly the figure eyes flew open, they where white and glowing with energy. A second later the tube exploded shooting glass everywhere and sending everyone except X flying away from the tube. Bell shielded herself with her arms, then looked up as the smoke cleared and he saw a boy standing it what remained of the tube. He had white eyes like hers, white hair tied into a small ponytail at the back, and spiky everywhere else, he wore a black suit similar to the one the Rowdyruff boys now wore, only the bands on his arms where white, his arms where crossed in front of him, and he looked around with an emotionless look in his eyes. Bell walked towards him in awe, as Dr. X said, "Bell this is Blaze, he is like a Rowdyruff boy version of you. Blaze meet Bell, I trust you two will be very close." Bell slowly walked closer to Blaze, as he climbed down and said, "So you're my counterpart, Bell huh?" A second later Bell burst out, blabbering, "Wow! You're just what I wanted! I always need a friend who I can connect with, now you're here, and… it's just so perfect!" Bell caught herself, blushed, and said, "I'm sorry. I must sound like a total spaz." "Ah, it's okay." Said Blaze, "Well it seems you two have hit it off." Said Dr. X, placing a hand on each of their backs, "Why don't you two go get to know each other?" He pushed them towards the door and the two left the room, and Bell asked, "What do you like to do?" "I don't know, I've only been conscious for less then 10 minutes." Said Blaze.

_A few months later_

Bell lay back in the meadows of Black Eden, and stared at the sky through a large hole in the roof, that could be opened and closed with a button off to the side. She thought about Blaze, he was pretty much all she thought about now. Blaze was just as powerful as Bell was, maybe even more so. He had all of Bell's powers, as well as one special ability of his own. Blaze had the ability to command the elements of fire, earth, lightning, water, ice, wind, light, and darkness. He was everything she had ever wanted for a friend, Blaze was someone she could talk to, share her secrets with, or just hang out with. Blaze always seemed able to listen to anything she said, and come up with a decent answer, he seemed very philosophical. When Bell asked Dr. X about this, he said when he created Blaze, he gave him a philosophical personality, and downloaded the knowledge of some of the greatest minds of history to him. Bell was glad her father had, it always allowed him to help her, when Bell needed guidance. Bell had many questions, mainly about life, right now her thoughts turned to her existence. "Bell?" Bell opened her eyes, and saw Blaze standing over her, "Mind if I join you?" "Sure, go ahead." Said Bell and she looked back up to the sky, as Blaze lay down next to her, folded his hand behind his head, and stared up at the sky as well. There was a brief silence, then Bell said, "Blaze?" Blaze turned his head and said, "Yeah Bell?" Bell rolled onto her side to face him, and said, "Why do you think we're here, I mean why do we exist?" "Blaze thought a moment, then said, "No one can tell you what your purpose is except for one person, your self. But I will say this, I like to think we all have a purpose, some unwritten fate, that we have yet to discover. You know what I mean?" He finished, and turned his head to her, "Ummmmm, well…" said Bell, "Forget it." said Blaze, he looked back up, and there was another silence. Blaze suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, the white Rowdyruff turned his head and blushed when he saw that Bell had moved closer to him, and had laid her head on his shoulder. Bell closed her eyes and placed one hand on Blaze's arm, then said, "Blaze, why are you so kind to me?" Blaze wrapped one arm around Bell and said, "Because I like you Bell, why else would I be nice to you?" "I just thought daddy might have programmed you to be friends with me when he was created you." Said Bell, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. Blaze smiled turned to her slightly, and said, "Well I doubt he programmed me, if I can do this." With that Blaze leaned in and kissed Bell. Bell was surprised for a minute, then she threw one arm around Blaze's neck, then placed her other hand on the back of his head. Blaze placed one hand on Bell's waist, and entwined his fingers in her hair. For awhile they stayed like that, then Blaze pulled away and lay back, Bell placed her head on his chest and said, "Blaze, the moment I met you, was possibly the happiest day of my life. You're a great replacement for Susan." Blaze smiled and began to run his hand through Bell's hair, and said, "Same here." Bell closed her eyes, and let Blaze's heartbeat lull her to sleep, and he said, "Goodnight Bell, I'm glad I'm to be a replacement." Then he closed his eyes, and followed her into sleep.


End file.
